


Praise You (vid)

by sweetestdrain



Category: Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 20:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20346211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetestdrain/pseuds/sweetestdrain
Summary: Like I should. // Delicious food, delicious subtext.





	Praise You (vid)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [what_alchemy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_alchemy/gifts).

> Dedicated to what_alchemy, my brunch and dinner companion in absentia. Sorry about all the gluten.

**Song:** "Praise You" by Fatboy Slim  
**Source:** Buzzfeed: Worth It  
**Download:** coming soon


End file.
